Forum:Map editor
My next big goal. Just an announcment, not much done for now. Don't expect much in the next weeks, either. "Good things come to those who wait" ;-) If anyone has knowledge that might help, please let me know. Note that the pan docs are linked: I know about background maps and where tiles are in vram, what i want to know is where they are in the rom and how they are compressed. So far there are the "font" tiles and the area behind those and some tiles that are compressed by repeating the first few lines (very unfinished reasearch). Anything helps ;-) DwM2 DD (talk) 13:34, March 8, 2014 (UTC) :Wow, I really thought you'd start with something a little easier. :P :The only thing I know currently is that the compression isn't very complex. I had already used VBA's tile viewer, map viewer, and memory viewer at one point to search for a few of the derpier looking tiles but I probably can't tell you anything you didn't notice already. The compression doesn't look very advanced (to the point that TLP "almost" works), but it certainly is there. Way to make TLP useless, Enix. T_T :I remember secondadvent mentioned something about graphical data; sounded as if he already knew about at least one bank of graphic storage. If I run into him I'll try to pick his brain.--Bcrobert (talk) 04:06, March 9, 2014 (UTC) :: Well a map editor, I believe is something that would realy push our effort to make a rom hack that is obviously different from the main game, so would realy like to have one. Which surely means i have to make it first. ::I was toying around with a table editor, I think I mentioned that in chat. Now there are a lot of good hex editors around, so I've halted that and want to try out some more existing tools to see if there is a one with a template system that is able to show structures like breeding in a nice way. So far I had no luck. 010 looks very pomising, but it is a tad bit expensive. Throwing time into creating a glorified hex editor just to find one that does the job better a day later wouldn't be very satisfying, you know ;-) It is still on my mind. DwM2 DD (talk) 13:24, March 9, 2014 (UTC) :::I personally use Nightmare to replace hex editing for most table structures. After a few hours of investment defining the structures and labeling everything you can have several modules that load the data in an easy to use way. Like if I want to edit the three default skills that DarkHorn can learn, all I would have to do is open my "monster data.nmm", select a ROM, scroll down to "DarkHorn", and choose three skills from the drop-down lists that I have set for those three bytes. When it comes to editing basic tables, this really beats staring at numbers imo. If you ever want to try it out I can upload the modules somewhere. Or just link you to a pastebin of them. (They're just renamed notepad files, after all.)--Bcrobert (talk) 16:49, March 9, 2014 (UTC)